winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherie
Cherie is a pixie from PopPixie and Winx Club. She is the richest Pixie in Pixieville who lives in a gorgeous villa: Villa Ollivander. Lulù (an elegant and very efficient cat), her personal assistant, accompanies Cherie everywhere. Cherie doesn't work because she does not need to. Her bonded fairy is Musa. Personality Profile Cherie is a bizarre, capricious and unpredictable but likable Pixie, whose main interest in life is going on wild shopping sprees. Though very vain, she can also be generous with her friends, sharing everything she has with them. Cherie gets bored very easily so she needs to be kept constantly entertained with something different and amusing. Appearance Winx Club Cherie wears a light pink strapless dress with a rainbow belt over her left shoulder and hips. She also wears a hot pink hair clip and almost knee high boots. PopPixie opened up in Episode 3.]] Transformation Cherie wears a red dress with the chest part being pink and the ruffles along the bottom being pale yellow. Around her neck is a green necklace/strap with a small red flower on it. Cherie also has on transparent/very thin materialized cuffs, and green strapped sandals with tan platforms/bottoms. Her wings are pinkish red and tan-yellow. Civilian Cherie normally wears a pink ruffled tanktop along with silver bracelets with small roses on them, a magenta and red themed multi-layer skirt, and silver cuffs/bracelets with small flowers on them. She wears red heels. Picnic Cherie wears a red elbow length shirt, a red bracelet with pink flowers all over it, and a very light pair of jean overalls with the pants ending at her knee. She also wears red sandals with clasp around her ankles. Swimsuit Cherie wears a red single piece with fuchsia-purple chest part and red tanktop styled shoulder straps, along with a yellow belt, a single pink-red bracelet on her right wrist, and red sandals with tan platforms underneath and purple bows around her ankle. In her hair is a red flower. Pajamas For bed, Cherie wears a fuchsia and purple themed nightdress with very pale long sleeves and fuzzy fuchsia colored wrapping at her neck and sleeves. Series Pop Pixie Coming soon... Winx Club Season 6 In "The Legendarium", Cherie and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Cherie becomes the bonded pixie of Musa instead of Tune. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. More things coming soon... Powers and Abilities Since she can only change the weather through her emotions, her MagicPop gives her greater control of the weather, dominating the elements and using them as she likes. With it, she can summon storm clouds, twisters and icy winds. She can also use this to turn bad weathers into a sunny one, and she may create rainbows if she likes. In action she uses her power to unchain hurricanes, lightning and frost against her enemies but in her daily life she uses her power to change the weather over the town. *'Storm Cloud' - Cherie creates a cloud, which shoots lightning bolts to the enemy. Gallery Trivia *She and Musa are both voiced by Romi Dames. *She shows more of her adorable side in Winx Club and than her moody side. *She replaces Tune in season 6 as Musa's bonded pixie for unknown reasons. Category:Female Characters Category:Pop Pixie Category:Major Characters Category:Pixies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Musa Category:Cherie